o crap
by truffletruffle01
Summary: another "lost in Tortall" story! (totally cliched) ok. Danielle, Audrey, and Kalasandra get to Tortall "somehow" cough cough orange magic cough cough and reveal some embarrassing things... CHAPTER 5 IS UP!
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER! I don't own any TP characters… blah blah blah… you know the drill.

A/N: please go easy on me! this is my very first fanfic ever!

OH CRAP!  
"G'night Danny!"

"'night Aud." Danielle yelled. What's so good about it? she thought.

Her boyfriend, Rand, had dumped her the day before, and today had been graduation day. As a senior. In college. Tonight was everyone's last night here in her wonderfully happy dorm. Danielle sighed and floated off into dreams of Tortall…what it would be like to live there, or to meet the characters, or gods or goddesses, to have the Gift. Little did she know that her best friend Audrey and Aud's twin sister, Kalasandra, were having the same dream. None of them noticed a faintly orange glow around all of them…

A/N: mwahahahahaha! u will never get the rest of the story unless u review! MWAHAHAHA! (actually i only need 1 or 2 encouraging reviews to continue)


	2. who are you?

DISCLAIMER! i don't own any of Tammy's characters (and i wish i did)  
  
before i start, i want to thank my reviewers!  
-Vedalyne -Weaving Wheel -LuvableKitsune270 -Sapphire-sword thank you sooooooooooo much!!!! also, if somthing is in THISkind of thing, its a thought. now! i'm done blabbing! on with the show!  
  
Chap. 2  
  
Danielle woke up with a long, sleepy yawn. She stretched, looked around, and froze. She wasn't in her room. She didn't think she was even on the campus anymore. no. She KNEW that she wasn't on the campus anymore. She looked down and gave a start. A gorgeous man was laying down next to her. His shirtless torso showed strong, rippling muscles when he moved. His coal black hair shone in the morning light. His face was plain gorgeous. His left hand... had a marriage ring on the fourth finger. Danielle blushed. the man stirred, his bright blue eyes flickered open (has anyone guessed who it is yet?! heehee)  
and he murmmered, "Good morning love." Then HE gave a start and sat bolt upright.  
  
"Who are you?! What have you done with Shinko?!" he asked in alarm. She noticed that his voice was pleasantly warm and deep.  
  
"I..." Wait a minute. Did he just say 'Shinko'?"Wait... 'Shinko' as in Princess Shinkokami of the Yamani Empire?  
Wait! Are you Prince Roald of Conte, Crown Prince of Tortall, son of King Jonathan and Queen Thayet?!?!"  
  
"Yes...but now that you know who I am, would you please tell me who you are and what you've done with my wife?" Prince Roald asked calmly.  
  
Danielle started to panic, realising where she was. "Oh my god! I'm supposed to meet Audery and Kally down at the pub today! Oh crap! John, George and Alanna are gonna be there! crap! crap! crap! crap! crap! crap! crap! ...!"  
  
"What are you reanting about?" a cool voice said behind Danielle. "Who are you and what are you doing in my bed with my husband?"  
  
Danielle turned to see a beautiful young woman with lohg, shiny black hair, bright brown eyes, and what Danny thought of as a perfect complexion. This was Princess Shinkokami of the Yamani Empire, the future Queen of Tortall.  
  
"Yes. I agree. What is your name, and how do you know Empress Kalasin, King Jonathan, Baron Geoorge, and Lady Alanna well enough that you call all of them on a first ame basis?" Roald asked calmly.  
  
"Okay, first question first." Dannielle said. "My name is Danielle Davorto, and i have no idea how i got to be in Tortall, much less this room. I don't know all those high and mighty people you mentioned, although I am DYING to meet any of them. The Kally I was refering to is Kalasandra Rose, my best friend, Audrey's twin sister. John is John Gables like, the the school heart throb, and John is his full name, not Jonathan. Alanna Calasban is a 4.0 GPA student, very shy around strangers, but don't get the idea that she's weak. You don't mess around with her. She can get somewhat overprotective of some of her things... and the girl with the most offers to go to the school dance. George Downey is the second hottest guy in school, Alanna's boyfriend, he's also a 4.0 GPA student and valedictorian of our year, but he's a MAJOR pranksterand player. It's impossible to count how many hearts he's broken over the years. 


	3. who are you continued

sorry pplz... sumthin screwed up and the whole chappie didn't go up...so here's the rest of chapter 2! I'll try to updates soon! I'll start with the last few sentences from the last chappie to get you back on track... "Alanna Calasban is a 4.0 GPA student, very shy around strangers, but don't get the idea that she's weak. You don't mess around with her. She can get somewhat overprotective of some of her things... and the girl with the most offers to go to the school dance. George Downey is the second hottest guy in school, Alanna's boyfriend, he's also a 4.0 GPA student and valedictorian of our year, but he's a MAJOR pranksterand player. It's impossible to count how many hearts he's broken over the years. Nobody..." Before she could go on, Shinkokami broke in. "I don't think either of us understood a word you just said, but judging by your reactions and immediate answers, I do not believe you are lying." "First of all, why would I lie to you? You are the ones familiar with this world. second, I, unlike sooooooo many others, actually enjoy my life. I have the coolest brother, the best parents in the world, and oh! the big one! three dogs!" Danielle exclaimed. "I think we should take Danielle to my parents now Shinko." Roald said. And with that, Danny was sent to wait in the sitting room while Roald and Shinko got ready. Then they proceeded to the King and Queen's rooms. About to go into the sitting room, Danielle heard a very familiar voice... A/N: muahahahahaha! i am sooooo evil! i just hate cliffhanger endings, don't you? now, i will need 5 reviews before i continue.(if the same person gives me 5 different reviews, i'll accept that! haha) 


	4. WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!

A/N: OK peoples! first off. im soooooooooo sorry that i havent updated in, like, two months... but now im gonna update!!! thx 2 luna and sassy...Monkey202...and SapphireSword for reviewing me! ok...recap! Danielle wakes up in Tortall...and she's gonna go to see the king... lets roll! About to go into the sitting room,  
  
Danielle heard a very familiar voice...  
  
"NO!YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I DIDN'T TRY TO SLEEP WITH PRINCE LIAM! I ALREADY HAVE A BOYFRIEND! I JUST WOKE UP IN HIS BED!"  
  
How typical of Audrey to come here and explain everything all wrong.Danny thought. They walked in and Danny yelled, "shut up!" at Audrey. She did... for about two whole seconds before she crushed Danielle in a hug screaming, "DANNY! DANNY!DANNY!IT'S YOU!"  
  
"YES! YES! IT'S ME! NOW SHUT UP AND GET OFF ME!" Danielle screamed back at her.  
  
"What is going on here?" A deep voice asked. the girls turned to look at a man sitting in a big blue plushy chair. Danny then realized what the books meant about King Jonathan. (A/N haha. totally cliched) He was drop dead gorgeous. (But Danielle still thought that Prince Roald was waaaaaaaaaay hotter) Then she noticed that there were quite a few people in the room as well. There was a stunning woman there whom Danny guessed to be Queen Thatet, a very short red headed woman, a hazel eyed man with a slightly large nose, a giant of a man with coal black eyes, a slightly smaller man with inkstains across his hands, an extremely tall man with black hair, a young woman with smokey gray eyes, a very tall woman with clear hazel eyes, and a tall man with bright green eyes.  
  
"Forgive us your majesties," Danielle said. "I hope my friend did not say anything offensive," she said, shooting a look at Audrey. "but the fact is, we actually come from a different world where magic isn't real. the gods and goddesses don't exist, meaning no offence, and Tortall, Carthak, Scanra, you, King Jonathan, Queen Thayet, Lady Alanna, Baron George, Lord Sir Raoul and so on, are all just places and characters in books, written by an amazing auther named Tamora Pierce. Hold on, just to see where we are...is Lady Keladry a knight or a squire?"  
  
All the Tortallans just stood (or sat) in shock. Then Queen Thayet slowly answered, " Lady Keladry is now a knight." "OK. Got that." said Aud. "Is Alaine of Pirates Swoop missing?" she asked.  
  
The Tortallans shared sispicious glance, and Alanna spoke up. "How do you know my daughter is missing? The only one who apparantly knows her whereabouts," she shot a scowl at George, "will only say that she is well taken care of."  
  
"Alright! We're after 'Trickster's Choice'! Awesome!" danny said.  
  
"Hear Hear!" said Aud.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and in walked Empress Kalasin (visiting from Carthak) and Kalasandra Rose.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! KALLY!!!"  
  
"AUDREY!!!DANIELLE!!!"  
  
"KALLY!"  
  
"AUDREY!!!"  
  
"KALLY!!!"  
  
"DANIELLE!"  
  
"What is going on here?" Empress Kalasin's voice cut in. The three girls turned to look at the blue eyed Empress. Danielle immediately thought tha Kalasin had inherited the better parts of her parent's looks, and that was saying something. She looked pretty much perfect.  
  
"We're sorry, your Imperial-Majesty. We were merely overjoyed at seeing eachother, as Audrey is my twin, and Danielle Davorto is our best friend." Kalasandra said. "Oh, and they call me 'Kally' because my full name, Kalasandra, is way too much of a mouthfull." she turned to the other girls and said, "Hey, did either of you have your stuff when you woke up?" Both of them shook their heads. "weird." Kally R. said. "i had one of my duffles. You'll never guess which one!" she said.  
  
"The one with all your TP stuff?" Aud guessed.  
  
"Hey! How'd you know?!" Kally R. xclaimed.  
  
"Your face tells all." Danny said. "Now we can proove that none of us are lying and totally embarrass them all!"  
  
"Lets get to it then!" Audrey said.  
  
"Yes, I would like to know if you are truly telling the truth." Roald said.  
  
"OK! Song of the Lioness first!" announced Kally R. "Oh, and guys? call me Rose so no one gets messed up."  
  
"Got'cha Rose." Danny said. They took out the 'Alanna' series and started to discuss what to say first. Jonathat suggested that the Tortallans ask them questions and the girls answer, and they agreed.  
  
"Okay, first question..." Alanna said.......  
  
A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM SO EVIL!!! NOW! If you want more...YOU HAVE TO REVIEW!!!!!!! thats all for now! 


	5. begin the humiliation!

A/N i know that i havent updaten in forever...so sorry to all you people out there! okaaaaaaaaaaaaay... sooooo..... recap! Danny finds Aud and Kally (Rose) in the King and Queen's sitting room...then...bam! they are thrown into a Tortallan quiz! lookin foreward to some embarrasing moments! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
but fiiiiiiirst...thank you to all my loverly reviewers!!!!!  
  
o...and a note to treanz-alyce.... they didnt know she was there untill they woke up...Shinko has rubbed off on Roald and now they are all cool about just about everything. and i will make it VERY interesting...and try to make my own plot for which i have a new idea! (from reading Trickster's Queen...new Tammy book!reeeeeeeeeeeeeeelly good!)  
  
yay! now enough blabbing from me! if you want a disclaimer...look at previous chappies!  
  
onward the bluffs! awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Okay....First Question..." alanna stopped. apparently thinking.  
  
"Wait! first, lets introduce our guests to our friends." Jonathen said. Inntroductions went around and they continued with some refreshments.  
  
"Oh! I got it! who was the first person i ever kissed, and where was it?" hah. she thought. They'll never know! the only ones who know are me and George!  
  
or so she thought......"easy!" Danielle said. "the first person to kiss you was George outside the temple district. It was on Prince Jonathan's ummm....18th or 19th birthday. you had just picked up your gifts for him from George and he said, may I quote, 'Alanna, I'm takin' adventage of you now, because I may never catch you with your hands full again.' then he kissed her! Isn't that so sweet! And then Alanna said..."  
  
"Okay! thats enough information!" Alanna said. how did she know?!?! she thought. "fine. next...who was the second person to kiss me?"  
  
Rose answered this one. "Jonathan was the second to kiss you, by the River Drell in a war with Tusaine. you had been out for three days and he kissed you when you first woke up. then Myles came in and saw you blushing to your toes!"  
  
"I was not 'blushing to my toes' as you put it! I was simply shocked and suprised!" Alanna shot back. Now everyone was giving Alanna, Jonathan, and George weird looks.  
  
"ummm...alanna? if you don't want them revealing so much about your love life...why don't you just ask different questions? ones that wont embarras you?" Thayet suggested.  
  
"Because those questions are the only ones about me that everybody doesn't already know about! And if ANY of you even BREATHE a word of this to ANYONE! I will personally hunt you down and you will curse the day that your mother set eyes on your father!!"  
  
"Calm down Alanna! Nothing goes out of this room!" Gary said.  
  
"It better not..." Alanna mumbled. "Okay! Last question! how many men have shown an interest in me and have actually had the courage to do something about it?"  
  
"Wow! I never thought I would get to answer this one!" Audrey said. the other two rolled their eyes. they both knew that Aud concentrated mostly on the lovey-dovey stuff. "wait.........do you mean as in 'kissed'you or as in an actual relationship?"  
  
"actual relationships....and how long they lasted." said Aly, who had just walked in.  
  
Everyone in the room was in shock for a bit, then all the Tortallans ran up to Aly hugging her. "Woah woah woah, off please!" Aly said.  
  
"Where have you been?!" Alanna asked.  
  
"In the Copper Isles." Rose said.  
  
All the Tortallans, including Aly, turned to stare at her. "Are you a spy for some country or something?" George asked.  
  
"No! We told you that we came from a world where you are all characters in books, and your every action is written in books!" Dannielle said. A/N sri about not gettin much up! i'll try to make my chapters longer! 


End file.
